The Talk
by FaithfulWhispers
Summary: As Splinter looks at each of his sons, he realizes how old they've gotten. Not only that, he knows how teens are, and with that, comes another responsibility as a parent. So he decides that it's time. (2012 cartoon)


**A/N: Hey everyone! So this was a random thing that someone asked of me, but I really wanted to do it. This one-shot is quite different than the themes I normally write, but it was fun. I hope I did Master Splinter justice, and that y'all will like it. Anyways, I'll stop rambling. Happy reading ^.^**

* * *

The day was drawing to an end, and all the chores and afternoon training had been complete. Soon it would be time for dinner, and usually, his sons would be off digging around in the kitchen. However, when Splinter stepped out of the dojo and made his way to the living room, his sons were in the pit.

Michelangelo was mumbling about some girl named Renet, with his freckled cheeks blushing. On the other hand, Donatello was staring at his computer intently. _No doubt looking at a photo of April_ , Splinter thought to himself. Then he set his sights on his oldest sons. While one was off staring off into space, the other held a comic.

Though, Splinter didn't know of such a 'comic' that would make his son Raphael bright red in the face. _No, I know better than that_. It was quite obvious what his son was actually reading. He chuckled then turned his back to think.

His sons were almost sixteen, and just like every other boy, they were going to have instincts. However, such 'hormonal' instincts should be addressed. Although, he didn't realize he would have to address this so soon, but then again, parenting wasn't always what one would expect.

 _No, it is never easy…but, I suppose it's time…_

Sighing, he faced them once more and inhaled deeply. "Boys, I want to have a family meeting in the dojo." Splinter saw that they were slow to react, acting sluggish as they shifted. And so, he narrowed his eyes. " _Now_."

With that, the boys quickly gathered to their feet and scurried off to the dojo. Splinter couldn't help but smile as they made haste, especially Michelangelo who was practically shoving Donatello. He could hear them bicker as they got into place, obviously waiting for him.

Then taking a slow, easy pace, he made his way to the dojo was well. His thoughts became consumed on how he would start such a delicate subject. When he was a boy, he remembered how awkward it was, and how his father droned on and one. _Now that I am in his shoes, I understand why he did._

Yes, even though his childhood wasn't the easiest…His own father loved him as much as Splinter loved his boys. Though, having such a talk with them could be amusing on his end. _Or equally as awkward…_

As he turned into the doorway, he saw that all four of them were lined up in a neat row. Michelangelo and Raphael were on either ends, while Leonardo and Donatello were in the middle. He took in their sight for a moment, and realized they had grown up so much.

So indeed, this was the perfect time to talk to them, before it was too late. Taking another breath, he made his way inside and said nothing. His facials were set in a serious tone, and his eyebrows were furrowed. Normally, he didn't have to get so serious, but such an occasion called for it. After all, this wasn't such a light subject.

Finally, he stood before them. Their eyes looked up at him, worried or concerned that they were in trouble. They sat firm, fingers clenched upon their thighs. It was as if they were waiting to get lectured, probably for something they did behind his back.

But no, this wasn't one of those occasions. Splinter sighed and lifted his hand. "You can relax, boys. You are not in trouble. I just need to have a word with you."

And with that, the boys became at ease. Michelangelo relaxed and uncurled his legs, while Donnie and Raphael just simply crossed their legs. Leonardo, however, sat still in the proper position. Splinter let out a small chuckle and began to pace before them.

Again, he wasn't quite sure how to go about this.

As he paced, his old family portrait caught his eye. He paused and looked directly at it, then began to think fondly. Then he found himself walking towards it, as if he was running on autopilot.

Often, he would turn to that photo when he wasn't so sure on what to do. But when he gazed at the face of his beloved, he felt as ease and a solution would come to him…Just as it did now as he picked up the frame with delicate fingers.

He held the photo close, allowing it to give him strength, then he turned back towards his boys. Their gaze never left him, waiting to hear what he had to say to them. Each of their eyes were bright with curiosity, and it was times like this he was proud to be their father.

Then, he cleared his throat. "I have come to realize how old you four are getting. And with age, comes another sense of _maturity_ ," Splinter paused as he caught another breath, "After all, I know what it was like to be your age, so I feel like it is time we have _the_ talk."

The moment the last word left his lips, the boys became frigid with their jaws slightly hung open. Within the matter of seconds, their cheeks became slightly pink and they shifted their weight.

However, Splinter ignored their looks of uncomfortability and continued on, " I understand that you four are coming to embrace certain feelings, however I–"

"Uhhh, Sensei," Leonardo interrupted, his face completely a darker shade of red.

"Yes?" Splinter peered down at him.

However the eldest shifted his weight between his knees, and his lips began to fumble with words. "Um, I-I don't mean to be rude, but Sensei, we already know pretty much everything about this…topic."

This time, Splinter's brows knitted together even tighter, and his eyes narrowed once more. "Oh, you do? Well tell me, how did you come to acquire such _knowledge_?" he asked firmly.

Instead of responding, Leonardo scooted aside, pressing right into Raphael. As if there was some sort of energy emitting off of Donatello, the other three moved away from him, leaving him alone in the center. There was a look of dread etched on his face. His body began to tremble under his father's gaze, and a silent curse passes his lips.

"What was that, Donatello?"

He shot his head upwards and looked up at Splinter. His eyes wide, and his mouth twisted with regret. Then Donatello swallowed hard and began to breathe heavily.

"Uh-uh, well as a matter of fact…we found out through the internet," his voice squeaked out.

Right after, he scooted away and clung to Michelangelo, hoping to use him as a shield against any possible outburst of wrath. However Splinter stood still, his face calm. To be honest, he wasn't surprised. He did see Raphael looking at a 'questionable' book only moments ago. _I should have guessed they would have gotten curious on their own._

Splinter released a heavy breath and began to stroke his beard. His facials were still the same. Then he hummed intently, thoughtful of what to say.

"I see. So you've been looking at _that_ kind of content?" he asked, his voice lightening up.

They didn't respond to him, only they became bright violent. Their eyes pleaded for him to let them go, and they squirmed in their spots on the floor. Now, Splinter fully realized why his father went on and on. _This is quite amusing, but it is still a necessity_ , he thought to himself as he drew in another breath.

He eyed his sons, debating how to proceed. "I see…" Splinter hummed out.

Raphael finally choked up and gathered to his knees. "Uh yeah, so we pretty much already know, Sensei."

Donatello and Michelangelo looked towards their older brother and gathered up courage of their own. "So uhhh, can we go now?" they both asked in unison, pleading for release.

However, Splinter's eyes flashed with anger, and at that moment, they backed down.

"No, you are to remain where you are. Those videos did not teach you 'proper', _important_ things about health and safety. So we will be having this talk, and you are going to listen," he stated firmly.

Then his sons knew he meant business, and shut their mouths up tight. Each one of them had come to the realization that there was no escaping this, so looked back up at him, steam rising up from them in embarrassment.

"Alright, now that we got that out of the way…"

And so, Splinter began his lecture to his sons.


End file.
